happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.95: Trailer 1
/watch?v=aNb5cwv_MU8 (Fades from black on dark battlefield. Smoke and fire is engulfing the area as a door from a crashed carriage begins to open. 00:10) Mumble:(narrating) I'll never forget what happened here. (00:15. The door finally pulls open as Mumble, bloody and covered in soot, struggles out, exhaling heavily. 00:20. Cut to cliff edge on snowy island where Julius looks over a large fleet of soldiers and cannons) Mumble:(narrating) I didn't want any of this. (00:30. Amelia steps out smiling and walks slowly over to a cannon, signalling her minions) Amelia: Fire all! (Cut to black. Marshall, Johnny and Moriarty observe the desolate wasteland of a burnt down village, looks of horror on all of their faces. 00:40) Mumble:(narrating) It's all...(sigh) well, who could try to change the world and not expect what happened? (00:47. Stalin holds a flaming torch next to a wooden house. Cut to the house smoldering while on fire. Cut to Mumble standing in a spotlighted area) Mumble:(00:55) Is it really worth all of this loss... (1:00.Winter is seen helping penguins to safety as Ivan's ship begins to fire on a glacier, causing a large avalanche to slowly come down as the citizens run for their lives) Mumble: All of this death. All to find peace. Huh? (1:10. Slash gives chase to Alex as he holds a sword that is glowing purple. Alex turns around and counters the attack with a golden machete. 1:15. Cut to Petey as he places the golden skua in a hole in the wall, opening it like a key as the large metal doors open, Petey's jaw being dropped in terror at what he sees as the door opens) Mumble: It's the end... the end of everything I know. (Mumble turns around as Reddington steps into the light. 1:27) Reddington: Well... nothing lasts forever... (1.31. Bangers and Mash are backed against the wall as a silhouette approaches them. 1:36. Julius runs down the hill and uses his staff to defeat several soldiers while Mary runs to a door.1:40. Cut to Winter as he grabs Mumble's shoulders) Winter: You can do this, Mumble. It's your destiny. (1:44. Julius holds his staff as he faces Stalin) Stalin: Well, this should be fun! (Julius and Stalin charge to fight. Cut to Gloria as she grabs Mumble's flipper. 1:50) Gloria: Mumble, you can't do this! You'll be killed! (1:55. Cut to Reddington as he is seen holding Moriarty's goggles, before throwing them into the sea and smiling while a glacier explodes behind him. 2:01. Cut back to Mumble as he cups a weeping Gloria's face in his flippers) Mumble: If that's what it takes, then it'll be worth it! (2:10. Ivan steps out from his ship and shoots Slink and Bennet with tranquilizers while Larry watches helplessly) Voice:(2:14)(narrating) Some of you may call me extreme. (Meg is chased by leopard seals through a submerged shipwreck, narrowly pushing through a hole in the deck before the seal tries to bite her, only just missing) Voice:(2:20)(narrating) A murderer. A psychopath. (Barry and Fantine embrace as blue fireworks detonate around them) Voice:(2:25)(narrating) You thought you killed me... but I'll come back. (Johnny finds a familiar looking pair of cracked glasses. A hooded female figure with a white snout and small black nose rises behind him) Voice:(narrating) I always do. (Victor, Garner, Katniss and Mary try their best to hold off Reddington's soldiers as they try to enter Julius' temple. Mumble stops in the middle of a frozen desert and turns around as Chrysta leaps down to him.2:37) Chrysta: Hello Mumble. Happy Feet 0.95 The end begins.... Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Trailers Category:Fan-Fictions